


Message Delivered

by ayewei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied taeten, M/M, and ten is a beautiful human, barely tho there’s a reason for it, implied sexual tension, johnny is an idiot, mentions of yukhei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayewei/pseuds/ayewei
Summary: “So, mission complete?’ he asks nonchalantly as he looks into a pot that was sitting on the stove top. Johnny ignores the question, “What the hell was that!? I told you to distract him not feel him up!” he shouts in annoyance.Johnny is a huge idiot who accidentally sends a nude to the wrong person.





	Message Delivered

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tumblr prompt I saw ages ago   
> “I told you to distract them, not feel them up.” 
> 
> This is dedicated to my precious friends on the johnten gc :)

Johnny Seo is a huge idiot and it should say so on his gravestone. How could someone fuck up this bad, honestly who let him be an adult and make adult decisions. Now, what exactly did he mess up on? Well, Johnny just so happened to send a nude to his boyfriend. What's so wrong with that? Hypothetically, his finger might have slipped and he might’ve sent it the contact underneath ‘Tennie which so happens to be his intimidating leader, the only and only, Lee Taeyong. 

Johnny is biting his nails, pacing his room as he waits for Ten to return from his shopping trip with Yukhei (which he doesn’t appreciate cause he’s seen the way the younger looks at Ten and no he’s not just seeing things). 

“Johnny i got your message? What’s the emergency babe?” Ten bursts through the doors, breathing heavily. “Tennie, baby, I did something really stupid” the older says, sitting down on the bed and puts his head in his hands. Ten rushes over and puts his arm around the boy. 

“What’s wrong? Tell me Johnny” he coaxed gently, trying to comfort the distressed man in front of him. 

“I...I sent Taeyong a nude” he mumbles incoherently. “What? Can you say it louder? I could barely understand you.” Johnny let out a whine and was remained silent for a few seconds. 

“I sent Taeyong...” he stops in the middle of his sentence to swallow the lump in his throat. “I accidently sent him a nude.” he finally says clearly. Ten sat there in silence, and Johnny refused to look him in the eye. Next thing he knows, Ten is cackling loudly. There are tears streaming down his face and his laughter leads to gasps for air. He finally stops after a few seconds but as soon as he makes eye contact with his boyfriend’s face, he lets out another round of laughter. “Ten, stop laughing. This is serious.’ the taller grumbles as he crosses his arms and faces the opposite direction from the smaller. 

“Alright, I’m done. What are you gonna do?” Ten asks with a smile on his face.”I’m glad you asked. I’m gonna sneak into Taeyong’s room while you distract him.I don’t care what you do, just make sure he doesn’t go to his room before I come out.” The former nods in agreement.

“Okay, he’s in the kitchen making dinner right now. Go now.” Ten pushes his older out the room and rushes to the kitchen. Johnny heads towards the cursed room and starts his search. First, he checks the dressers where all his clothes are. “Wow everything in here is color coordinated. Where does he find the time to do this?” he questions out loud. His digs his hands into each corner but comes out empty handed. Next he checks the bedside table and immediately shuts the drawer. “I’m gonna pretend I didn't see that.’ he shudders and continues his mission.

He looks under the bed and sees nothing, not even a dust bunny. “How the hell does he keep this room so clean?” His last resort is under the pillow and behold the small gold device is there. Johnny grabs it and turns it on, praying to every god that Taeyong hasn't’ opened it yet. Luckily for him, the message is still on display on the lock screen. Now comes the final phase, actually unlocking the phone and deleting the image. The lock is a 6- number password, Johnny tries 123456, his birthday 070195, and finally tries his debut day. 

“Damn it when did U debut? April?” he racked his brain looking for the answer. “Duh, 040816” and just like magic the phone opens. He thanks no one in particular and goes directly to his contact. “What? He doesn’t have cute emoticons for me?” he cries out. Before deleting the image, the older edits his contact to have some pink hearts. 

“There. Now for the actual mission.” Johnny finally goes to the picture and erases any trace of it, he even goes to his phone and deletes the message he sent. He returns the phone back to it’s original spot and dashes out the room however, he failed to realize the mess he left behind. He runs to the kitchen to let Ten know the mission was a huge success. Once he rounds the corner, his jaw drops in shock at the scene playing in front of him. His boyfriend has Taeyong pressed up against the counter, he’s staring at the older through half lidded eyes, he’s biting his cherry red lips while both arms are wrapped around the latter’s neck. Taeyong is blushing a light pink but makes no indication of pushing Ten away, (“What the hell Taeyong” Johnny thinks in his head) at least his hands are glued to his sides but Johnny can clearly see his fingers are twitching. After a few more seconds, the eldest clears his throat, whatever trance Taeyong was in seemed to break as soon as Johnny made his presence known. 

“I have to...go...water my plant, yeah plant” Taeyong stutters out before bolting out of the room. 

Johnny redirects his attention to the smaller boy, who is now sitting sitting comfortable on the countertop, where just not a minute ago was a certain leader pressed against. “So, mission complete?’ he asks nonchalantly as he looks into a pot that was sitting on the stove top. Johnny ignores the question, “What the hell was that!? I told you to distract him not feel him up!” he shouts in annoyance. Ten looks startled at the taller’s tone of voice and smiles sheepishly. 

“I panicked. I offered him my help which he graciously accepted. I was in the middle of cutting vegetables when he said he needed to get his phone for a recipe his mom had sent him a while back. I tried getting him stay, I even used aegyo on him but it only worked for a few seconds. So, I had to take drastic measures. I pushed him against the counter and tried to be seductive.” Ten shrugged. Although he did it for him and not to mention Johnny had said to do whatever it takes, but he was still upset about the little moment he walked in on. The older would not forgive his boyfriend this time, he refused to be weak and so he glared at the relaxed boy. 

“I’m sorry for doing it. You know i love you with all my heart.” he says as he pouts cutely and flutters his eyelashes. Johnny can feel his resolve crumbling but he refused to give him. How many times had Ten won by flaunting that beautiful smile of his? All the time therefore Johnny was putting his foot down. He would no longer be weak to the breathtaking angel in front of him.

“Oppa ~ I’m sorry” and Johnny is dead. “I guess i can forgive you.” curse Ten as his ability to do aegyo so effortlessly. He grabs his arms and pulls the older’s body towards him. He wraps his arms around his neck and gives him a chaste kiss. “I’ll make it up to you. For now let’s go to your room and cuddle.” he gives him a wink and smiles brightly, Johnny feels his last thread annoyance disappear completely and finds himself nodding in agreement. Ten smiles even brighter (How can someone so beautiful exist?), and jumps off the counter, tugging Johnny to his room. Before they leave the kitchen, a yell echoed throughout the dorm “Who the hell went through my stuff!” Ten and Johnny share a scared look “Go go go” whispers Johnny and pushes Ten towards his room, locking the door behind them to escape the leader’s rage.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, 2 fics in a day??? I’m on a roll.
> 
> Comment any mistakes cause I’m too lazy to fix them right now. 
> 
> Kudos make me happy :)


End file.
